Can't run now
by LordPocky
Summary: My naming skillz...they phail. You people have most likely noticed by now. Regardless! This is a brand spankin new pairing. Never seen it no where. Anyway, as per usual, comedy. Yaoi, and this time the seme is more forceful....oh my! JyuuxYuki
1. Chapter 1

Such sadness...quite frankly Yukimitsu never thought he'd feel like that from just a simple game of football. After all, he was a bookworm, at the start of the year he never thought he would ever be so bold as to go against his mother and play a game. They may have lost the Christmas bowl but he didn't regret one moment of it. He didn't have another chance though...nor did half the team for that matter. Most likely either Jyuumonji or Sena would become the captain now that Hiruma was forced to move on.

Books...all Yukimitsu had now was all his books. He would be studying the whole year next year...how...boring. Hell even over the vacation he had to study...or so he'd feared till he was fortunate. Actually he was more suprised than happy. One of the guys from the football team had asked him to tutor him. Well...he was stunned obviously. After all, Yuki wasn't exactly the most popular...then again...he really wasn't too suprised. None of the guys were the brightest and he was kind of the smartest on the team...aside from Hiruma of course...but Hiruma was...well...special. There weren't many people smarter than Hiruma. But oddly enough it wasn't one of the total bone heads that wanted his help...actually...

"Manabu" cooed his mother, rather proud that her son was so praised by his fellow team mates. "Are you ready to go over to your friends?" she asked, ready to drive her son over, keys already in hand.

Yukimitsu nodded and quickly grabbed his bag and hurried out the door to follow his mother.

When Yukimitsu got to Jyuumonji's house he hauled his large bag inside. "You usually get fairly good grades, don't you?" he asked thoughtfully.

Jyuumonji shrugged. Quite honestly it wasn't because he was an idiot, more he'd just been too lazy to really put forth enough effort. His dad wouldn't get off his back so he kind of used Yukimitsu as a scapegoat. It had worked rather well actually.

Poor Jyuumonji, his father constantly nagging him made it rather troublesome to go out with Togano and Kuroki. His father even called him on his cell! Anyway, needless to say just getting Yukimitsu to tutor him for a while should solve that problem rather well.

The two sat down in the livingroom with the books scattered over the coffee table. They got in quite a bit of studying before they took a break. Unlike Yukimitsu who never took a break Jyuumonji's attention had wandered. They turned on the TV and not long after Jyuumonji had once again lost interest, but this time his attention turned to Yukimitsu, noticing he was still quietly staring at the TV when he attacked. That same arm he'd casually tossed over the back of the couch slid down to pull Yukimitsu closer to him.

"There may've been a bit of an alternative motive for the study session," he said after a moment." And just as Yukimitsu opened his mouth to ask exactly what that alternative reason was Jyuumonji took that as an opening to attack.

It took one long kiss for Yukimitsu to realize what was going on and only when Jyuumonji pulled back a moment for air did his brain reboot. "WAH!" he yelped, leaping a little but only managing to leap off the couch, squeezing out from under Jyuumonji (Wait...when did he get there?) and eventually he fell onto the floor, his legs still pinned under Jyuumonji's torso.

Jyuumonji watched him curiously, leaning over him. He had to lean off the couch to do so, once again pinning him. But before he could get his second attack in the door bell rang.

"Th-that must be my mother," he squeaked sheepishly, once again pulling away from Jyuumonji, quickly gathering his books and hurried to the door.

Just as Yukimitsu was about to leave Jyuumonji spoke. "See you tomorrow, Manabu-sensei," he said, giving him an impish grin.

Yukimitsu's mouth fell open stupidly but quickly gathered himself and hurried out the door. Damnit...someone younger than him being so disrespectful...and yet...for some odd reason Yukimitsu didn't mind terribly.

Hm...he really was fun to tease. Jyuumonji sat properly on the couch once again, leaning back and grinning at the door. Seeing him so flustered was rather...cute. Bah, when he'd tried talking to Togano and Kuroki about that they both did their trademark 'Hah?!' and went on about how he was uncute. But he didn't really mind if others didn't seem to see how cute Yukimitsu was with his dumbfounded look, just meant he didn't have to risk anyone trying to steal him away.

As for what Jyuumonji had been doing with a love letter and Monta...well he had heard Monta had been recieving love letters and he'd considered telling Yukimitsu that way...but apparently his writing was none too good. He tried to get Monta's help but...well they had enough creative writing talent to fill a matchbox. Ah well, Jyuumonji's plan in the end worked out well enough for him. Even if he scared Yukimitsu off and Yuki tried to run away...Jyuumonji could easily outrun him, if not in speed then in stamina. (See that wouldn't work with Sena and Hiruma though unless Hiruma got Cerberus to chase Sena)

He heard the door open and immidiatly went to his room, ignoring whatever it was his father was trying to say to him. Besides, he didn't care about his father, he was more interested in what amusing expressions he could get from Yukimitsu the following day, the thought bringing a small grin to his lips.

Actually there was something to wonder about. Had he effectively scared Yukimitsu off? Or would he be curious enough to return? Well if Yukimitsu was scared off Jyuumonji would just have to seach for him and bring him home.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so agressive wasn't the way to go with Yukimitsu apparently...damnit. Jyuumonji wasn't exactly the master when it came to relationships and there weren't too may sucessful ones to look at for example. He refused to act anything like his father and the only other two that had come to his mind was Hiruma and Sena! Clearly that same agressive attitude worked better with them than Yukimitsu...but that was fine, he would not be detirred! He would try again at their next study date! He was a little suprised it didn't work however, Yukimitsu seemed a fair bit like Sena...but perhaps a little less back bone. (...is that even possible?)

This time however he would try it a little slower ...even though the prior day he'd continuously tried dropping hints...scooting closer, putting his hand on Yukimitsu's knee, putting his arm around him, taking his hand...really he was painfully oblivious even though Jyuumonji had been painfully obvious! One would think they would cancel eachother out, unfortunately not as much as he'd hoped. For someone so smart Yukimitsu was pathetically dense.

A knock came to the door and Jyuumonji eagerly invited Yukimitsu in. HA! He had not been scared off...maybe he thought he'd just been teasing...NO! He would still not be detirred! He was attack again, but next time with a little less eagerness.

He opened his mouth to say something when Yukimitsu flushed a little, holding up a boxed lunch. Again he was about to say something but was once more cut off. "Mom made it and told me to bring it," Yukimitsu said, quickly wanting to clear that up.

...he just wanted to make things difficult! He could've said something cute like it was for Jyuumonji and let him think that Yukimitsu had been the one to make him bento...but no. That was very uncute of Yukimitsu...unfair.

Regardless he motioned for Yukimitsu to come in, leading him to the livingroom. Okay, he would try taking a slower aproach and see how well that worked. If a stronger aproach went that badly a slower one should work well...right? Atleast that was his way of thinking, it made sense atleast. Hm...he didn't really have any examples to follow for that gentler aproach...maybe he should've tried the Togano aproach and found some manga or something on the subject. There were probably plenty of shoujo material that would show him how a gentle dominant guy should be. (Not likely...he'd probably run into all the raunchy smut and get brain raped xD)

He waited for Yukimitsu to sit and place all his books on the table, giving Jyuumonji a suspicious look. Okay...he wasn't over it. He was a little mad. He couldn't see why though! It wasn't like he was taken.

Well he decided to be considerate of poor Yukimitsu this time, he would try to take his feelings into consideration. He sat next to Yukimitsu but wasn't as close as the prior day, giving him plenty of room for the time being.

So the two began studying together and about half way through they decided to dig into the bento Yukimitsu's mother packed...and Jyuumonji was taken aback. He gave a rather curious look at the little heart on the bento. How...cute.

"I didn't make it!" Yukimitsu choked again, blushing brightly as he quickly shut it. It may have just been his mother saying she loved him but that was too embarassing! She didn't know about what had happened between the two...which left Jyuumonji to wonder if Yukimitsu was just a bit of a mama's boy.Wow...he had a thing for a mama's boy. Talk about things he'd never thought would happen.

Well regardless what he said...Jyuumonji could be a little hopeful. It was all he could do to supress a big, goofy grin as he stood. "I'll go get something to drink, what do you want?" he said, looking curiously at him as he got to his feet.

"Tea..." he murmured after a moment, pouting a little too much to be very polite.

Unfortunately by the time he returned with the tea Yukimitsu had messed the bento up enough to hide the heart his mother had made for him, yet somehow that was even more cute. It wasn't like Jyuumonji hadn't already seen it...how embarassed Yukimitsu had gotten over something so small...it wasn't that big of a deal, but when he made it into a big deal...Jyuumonji couldn't hold back the slightest smile that wound up looking like a rather cocky smirk, causing Yukimitsu to give him a bit of an indignanty scowl.

He sat down next to Yukimitsu and wasn't shy about digging into the bento. "It's good," he said after a moment, getting nothing but awkward silence in responce. Hm... he was either still jumpy about yesterday or still too busy pouting to respond properly.

As they started eating Jyuumonji shuffled over to Yukimitsu...but was once again ignored, his small foreward action once again shunned. It seemed Yukimitsu was rather oblivious unless it was something more...forceful. That made things difficult. Would he have to jump Yukimitsu every time just to get him to notice?! As fun as that would be that might not go over too well! What would he have to do to be noticed atleast a little by him? Wow did that ever make him sound like a sissy. Atleast no one could hear such pathetic thoughts.

"I meant what I did yesterday," Jyuumonji said after a moment, causing Yukimitsu to jump a little in suprise. Was his kiss really that bad?

Again he looked away, flushing just a little. "That's a bad joke," he said after a moment, going back to eating the bento and sipping his tea.

...Yukimitsu really was making it difficult. "It wasn't a joke!" he said, leaning towards him a bit, making Yukimitsu choke on his tea. He waited for Yukimitsu to stop caughing before he put a hand on the back of Yukimitsu's neck, pulling him in for the second kiss.

--

Raicho: Durhur, thenk yew ;D I like trying to bring something random to fandoms. What got me to this pairing was eppy 127 of the anime xD They change it quite a bit from the manga.

Annonymous person: Squeee! You made me fangirl when I saw this xD It always makes me giddy when I turn someone onto a new pairing x3


	3. Chapter 3

Yukimitsu had never been so extatic to hear a door open. When a loud voice announced he was home Jyuumonji muttered a curse before pulling back, still sitting uncomfortably close. They watched as his father came in, took at look at Yukimitsu, took a look at the books...and suddenly the most arrogant, obnoxious smirk crawled across his lips.

"Ah, good to see you've dropped those dead beats for a more...reliable sort of friend," he said in a tone that just seemed to have that 'I was right and you were wrong' tone to it. Not that Yukimitsu would say anything about that...the man just seemed rather...full of himself.

Wow...Yukimitsu had met someone that was so...rude. But he didn't show it other than a momentarily awkward look. But he quickly bowed his head politely. "I'm Yukimitsu Manabu, nice to meet you."

"Tch, don't be so damned polite to him," Jyuumonji grunted, grabbing a couple books in one hand and Yukimitsu's arm in the other, pulling him away. He gave a low growl as he held tightly to Yukimitsu's arm. "Damnit...said he wouldn't be home till late..." he muttered, leading him into his room. The danger area as Yukimitsu immidiatly mentally deemed it. But it seemed he picked up on that rather quickly and sighed. "I'm not going to do anything..." he muttered a little...regretfully?

Now here's where Yukimitsu was at a loss, Jyuumonji jumped him the other day without warning, making him think he was just messing around. But then why would he try to convince him he meant it? And he did seem to honestly feel bad for kissing Yukimitsu without warning. But it wasn't like he knew Jyuumonji that well, however, he didn't seem the sort that'd just do it to laugh at someone...waitaminute...he just realized something!

"Y-You slipped me tongue!" he choked out, voice raising in pitch.

Jyuumonji stopped halfway into his room to stare blankly at Yukimitsu. He seemed to be at a metal battle with himself for a moment before sighing and giving in to one ot the quarreling options. "I can stop doing that if you hate it so much..." he said, sounding a little downtrodden.

Well...it wasn't like Yukimitsu hated it...it was a bit excit--NO! Bad Yuki! Slippery slope!

He cleared his throat a little awkwardly and took the books from Jyuumonji. "Let's get back to studying then," he said, watching Jyuumonji again sadden. Damnit! Stop doing that! It made Yukimitsu look like the bad guy! Somehow it was a lot harder to be mad at him when Jyuumonji looked so downtrodden...it was like kicking a man when he was already down, Yukimitsu couldn't do something like that...or atleast he tried not to.

Of course apparently Jyuumonji wasn't finished with his advances, as he was sure to prove after about fifteen minutes. He propped himself up on his elbows as he laid on the ground infront of Yukimitsu and the books. "So was that your first kiss?" he asked curiously.

"I--!!" Yukimitsu's face was up in flames, his cheeks burning bright red as he quickly hid his face behind a textbook. "O-of course! I don't go around just kissing everyone, or anything!" Actually it was more that no one had wanted to kiss him...but he wasn't about to say that. No need to give himself another kick up the ass.

But when he peered over the edge of the textbook he just saw Jyuumonji looking down at the worksheets with a rather pleased look on his face. "Mm...then it was like Yukimitsu was saving himself for me," he said to himself. He stopped and looked up however when he heard the choking noise Yukimitsu was making, his face going even more red and his hands clutching tight enough to the book to make his knuckles white.

"D-don't say it like that!" he choked out. "You were the one that kissed me without permission!"

"So if I had permission it'd be okay?" Jyuumonji asked, sitting up and scooting dangerously close to Yukimitsu, again looking ready to attack.

"Ye--NO! NO! It's not normal for two guys to kiss!" he said, shaking his head frantically. Woops...almost had a slip there.

Jyuumonji pursed his lips and cocked a brow. He slumped down again and pouted with his face in his palm. "Better not try saying that to Hiruma..." he muttered.

Okay so everyone knew about Hiruma and Sena...but Hiruma was...special. Frankly most of them were just betting that he wanted someone that was easily manipulated and cute, and since the females had too much backbone and Yukimitsu wasn't terribly cute...Sena made for an obvious choice. (Ignoring Ishimaru however since no one ever seems to think of him)

Geeze...shouldn't Jyuumonji be more respectful towards someone older than him? Jumping him several times didn't exactly seem respectful. Well...maybe after his firm no Jyuumonji would back off...yes he was just a little overly optomistic about it. But he couldn't help it! It was his first kiss...and he lost it to another guy! Wasn't there someone weird about that? Okay, maybe it worked for Hiruma and Sena...but unlike Hiruma he wasn't next to someone so cute!

"Alright! How about we make a deal then, if I can get 90 on a mock exam you write up you kiss me, okay? Till then I wont kiss you or anything else," Jyuumonji said, suddenly looking like he was burning with pasion. Well...if that was the only way he could get a kiss from Yukimitsu it seemed he was more than ready to hit the books.

Yuki gave him a curious look. Risk one kiss to avoid possibly countless...it was very tempting...but Jyuumonji wasn't an idiot...it was highly likely he'd pass it easily...but that just meant Yukimitsu should pick out more difficult questions to protect his chastity!

"Alright, I'll make up a test tomorrow, and if you don't get over 90 then you arn't allowed to do anything like that again or even bring it up," he huffed. Now...it wasn't like Yukimitsu was such a hardass he'd hate Jyuumonji just for a kiss...but still he couldn't help feeling a little hurt not knowing if Jyuumonji did it because he liked Yukimitsu or just because he had no one else to kiss or even if it was just a joke to mock him! He didn't spend THAT much time with his team--ex teammates, he didn't know what they were like behind closed doors.

The two exchanged competitive looks before snapping their left hands forward in a gruff shake.

"Deal."

--

Zeenath: Squeeee!! Thankyew, it's always super spiffy to hear I've turned another fan. There's so few for this pairing that even one makes me simply extatic and ready to write more!

Much loves to my other readers...all 80 of you...ilu!

This was written at 6 am...I'm willing to bet there's more typos here than in a George Bush speech! Budumptish!


	4. Chapter 4

**First and foremost; Get the fuck off my back BI I will update it when I have something written. You want some half assed piece of shit I pulled out of my ass? Sure, I could do that but I tend to loose interest in what I'm writing and rather than discontinue it I put it on hold until I think something up. Would it be more pleasant if I posted the last chapter and said 'That's it! No more! Can't think of where to go, the end. Doesn't matter if I leave 20 loose ends, is the end with no plans to continue.'**

**Secondly; I'm doing this for FREE. Meaning I make no money from this. First comes work and schooling, find your fix elsewhere if you want some lifeless hobo that sits under a bridge writing. Regardless how awesome it would be to be a professional troll I can't make a living off of it and I kinda need income. I'm not getting much, but shit it's better than nothing.**

**Lastly; I WILL NOT END IT WITHOUT WORD. If it says completed in its status; it's completed. Meaning regardless how much I hear 'When is the next chappy coming?' I will not write more. If it's status is not completed then you can assume I will get around to it when I get around to it. I'm sorry if that's not good enough, but any writer will understand such an issue. If you'd rather some shitty drivel I suppose I can offer that, but till I degrade myself to such please patiently wait the next chapter. Let me know you enjoy it, that makes me happy….but do NOT order the next chapter to come out, that'll only make me take longer BI**

* * *

He worked tirelessly into the night, writing, checking it over in his books, rechecking it, finding better questions, finding all acceptable answers to said questions, reworking the phrases to be more difficult while still being comprehendible. He worked meticulously to write the little test for Jumonji in order to protect his chastity. He needed to make certain there was a fair chance that if he had paid rapt attention he could pass....but he couldn't let the linebacker get 90%. Because damnit! It might've been one kiss he would owe, but if he won he could be able to fend Jumonji off from further advances!

Now sure, it could be said that it was flattering that Jumonji felt that way about him. Sure, it also could be said that puppies and kittens were cute when they crapped on the carpet. Didn't mean he would agree with that. Quite frankly he was retaining the assumption that Jumonji was just bullshitting him about his little crush. After all, Yukimitsu wasn't exactly the type to be fawned over, years of being so easily ignored by his peers proved that well to him. Of course he was used to it so it didn't bother terribly....at least not as it did when he was younger and more foolish.

When he finally set his pencil down it was well into the night. He tiredly rubbed his eyes, yawned, stretched, and flopped into his bed. It would only be four hours before he had to wake up again, but that was fine, it was a well earned day of sleep deprivation. At least, that was how he felt when he hit the bed, when he woke up again.....well he didn't quite feel the same.

Yukimitsu woke up at six to the screaming alarm clock. He rolled out of bed, went downstairs, and got his breakfast. As per usual his dedicated mother was up with breakfast ready for him, perhaps one of the few things he'd be eternally grateful to her for. Perhaps she thought that him studying with Jumonji was a good plan…after all, it wasn't often he went over to someone's house. She often protected, but due to the offer of studying that would be tended to…she had non complaints.

By seven he was out the door and heading over to Jumonji's. He had his bag tucked under one arm along with several books. In his hand he held another book he read as he walked to his fellow football player's house.

He knocked on the door, went in, and immediately handed the paper over to Jumonji. "You've got one hour," he said with the confident look he only got when school work was included.

Jumonji's happy look fell as he pursed his lips at Yukimitsu. Again he seemed to be intentionally trying to be uncute....Jumonji couldn't figure for the life of him why....but so be it. He led Yukimitsu to his room and sat down at his desk, looking over the test in front of him.

As he picked up his pencil and began scratching out answers Yukimitsu to the only other available seat, just perching on the bed with his book still in hand.

However, an hour later when Jumonji finished the test and looked over to Yukimitsu for some sort of praise....all the uncute Yuki had worked for washed away. Perhaps from sleep deprivation he'd conked out on Jumonji's bed, face nuzzled against the shirt Jumonji had worn to bed.

It was tempting....perhaps too tempting...the only thing that kept him from jumping his upperclassman and doing several unmentionable things to his was the knowledge that Yukimitsu wouldn't ever talk to him again and the fact that he may tell Sena, then Sena would complain to Hiruma, ,then Hiruma would do something horrible to him. Well that was the best erection killer of the year.

Regardless how much he tried to fight temptation he still managed to give in enough to go over to the bed and lay down next to Yukimitsu. He wrapped an arm loosely around his waist and simply sat watching him sleep.

---------

When Yukimitsu woke he felt something warm against his back, only to find that Jumonji had fallen asleep against his back. He smiled slightly. That....cuter side was certainly better than Jumonji trying to jump him. Damnit! He was loosing out to the cute kouhei technique! Damn! Who knew Jumonji held that one in his arsenal.

"Hey, wake up," he said softly, lightly pressing Jumonji's shoulder. "Come on, lets look over your test," he said, laughing a little as Jumonji slowly roused, rubbing sleep from his eyes as any child would.

He perked though and quickly got up. He grabbed the test and produced it to Yukimitsu. Jumonji watched with rapt attention as Yuki looked over the answers, marking as he went. When he got to the end of the paper though when the final mark was presented...his face fell.

Yukimitsu handed back the test, pursed his lips a little, then leaned over for a quick peck on the lips. "There!" he said, looking away with bright red cheeks.

Jumonji grinned from ear to ear, proudly holding up his 92%. A well earned kiss. He'd sort of hoped for tongue...but he'd take what he could get. He knew Yukimitsu wouldn't do anything more passionate than a peck. Frankly he'd thought it would be on the cheek so on the lips was a pleasant enough surprise. Of course on top of that....the 92% meant Jumonji could continue his assault! He would get Yuki used to it yet.

"Thank you for your guidance....Manabu-sensei," he cooed in his self pleased tone.

The mention of his name made Yukimitsu's face once again flare up. "Wh-who said to call me by my first name!" he demanded, giving Jumonji a well eared bop on the head. He flushed again as he looked away, not entirely displeased with it. In fact, more unhappy that he didn't dislike it entirely. Sure it was embarrassing....but in a strange sense he didn't mind Jumonji calling him that.

After a few moments of quiet Jumonji shuffled closer to Yukimitsu, perhaps hoping he wouldn't notice or something. "So uh...wanna.....go out? Or something?" he asked in a rather awkward fashion.

Woo...that could go dangerous...

But Yukimitsu should give Jumonji a better reward than just a little peck for getting such a high mark on Yuki's test.

He gave a heavy sigh before looking away. "Sure..."

"I understa--" Jumonji's forlorn tone broke and stopped when he realized. Yuki hadn't refused the request. He'd agreed to it. He would go out with him! This was wonderful news! Of course he was fully aware that it didn't necessarily mean that Yuki would agree to actually go out with him....but at least he had a chance! There were only two problems he could run into....

Yukimitsu looked away, trying to hide the abashed look. "Do you have anywhere you want to go?"

"Eh…" he paused to looked suddenly downtrodden. "I uh…actually hadn't thought that far ahead," he admitted. "I didn't really think you'd accept the offer." He paused a moment to think before getting up and pulling Yuki along by the arm. "We'll just go walk around town, get some ice cream, and see if there's anything we want to do!" he said in a rather proud tone.

Creative….but Yukimitsu didn't argue, he'd give Jumonji a chance, they both knew it'd most likely be his only one. Besides, what could it hurt doing for a walk around town?

The two slipped on their shoes and headed out, opting to walk rather than hitch a ride.

They remained silent through the distance. Perhaps for lack of anything to talk about between the two. Best either could think up would've been football which wouldn't be so good for Yuki seeing as it was his last year for sports they'd gone through. A shame really…he just started getting better than terrible.

"So you're….going to try out for the Japanese team, aren't you?" Yuki asked, glancing side-long at Jumonji.

He remained silent a moment, looking away.

"You aren't going to try?" he asked in disbelief.

The linebacker gave a small shrug. If it was between going and leaving Yukimitsu back home to go to play football with everyone…he couldn't do that. It needn't be said but they both knew Yuki would never make the Japanese team. As much as Yuki wanted to be out on the field again it was impossible for him to compete against some of those others. They were stronger, faster, more skilled…there was no way he could make it.

Yukimitsu frowned and grabbed the front of his shirt. "You have to go. You want to play football with everyone, you can't stay here unless you have a good reason."

"….but you are a good reason," he murmured, looking away.

He went bright red and snapped his gaze away. "Don't be stupid. This isn't something you can pass up the chance for!" he snapped. "Besides, if you don't try out…" he paused a moment to think. "I wont go out with you again," he muttered between clenched teeth.

At the mention of going out again Jumonji suddenly perked. "If…..if I actually make it onto the team do I….get sort of…reward?" he asked in a rather hopeful tone.

Yukimitsu snapped a glare at him. He thought a moment before looking away. "If you win one game for Japan I'll give you a kiss," he said, again trying to avoid looking at him.

Yep, that worked up a good fiery spirit. Jumonji would go no matter what it took! He would win that kiss damn it!

Yuki had to shake his head in a solemn manner. Haaah….he really was too easy to satisfy….but…perhaps he didn't mind if Jumonji had such fighting spirit just for his sake. Okay, so Yuki couldn't go…but he wanted everyone else on the team to live up to their dreams and at the moment they all seemed to revolve around football.

He clapped Jumonji on the shoulder. "Then, good luck tomorrow. You better get some early rest so you'll be ready," he said, walking away with a backwards wave.

Jumonji stood there a moment, hands in his pockets and pursed lips. Daaaamn….well maybe he'd be able to coerce Yuki into another date if he was extra cool in the tournament. He knew he would at the very least receive a kiss from his princess. He did however feel a little stupid doing so much for one kiss…..but he knew Yukimitsu wouldn't agree any other way. He wasn't sure why, but Yukimitsu just seemed more….awkward than Jumonji would've thought.

* * *

fluffy_subtext: Thank you =w= I'm glad you enjoy it

Zeenath: Dunno xD We'll see where Yuki lets him take it x3

What-You-Don't-Know-Can-Kill: Woo…typing your name made me feel like I was back in typing class…*TWITCH* Up to 64 words! FUCKYEH!

Glad you like it =w= I only wish there were more fans of this pair….hard to get pumped up when I can't drown myself in ooey gooey icky sticky mansex for this pairing D;

RoseJustice: ……yes

teenwitch18: You're one of the people the thing at the start was directed at BI

yukidaru: You seem to have aroused my ire BI


End file.
